


Yarn Over Heels

by Reioka



Series: Reioka's Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Knitting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark shows he cares through aggression, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Everyone stumbles onto The Stash at some point. They all have different reactions. (Tony shows he cares by making things.)





	Yarn Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Skye07 over on Tumblr for the title. This was a prompt from my Tumblr: Ohhh!!! you wrote the knitting Tony story!!!! I've been hunting that story for a long time!!! (was on a reading spree on your Tony tag, I'm having a swell of a time) So HOW ABOUT!! Someone finding or just ended up in Tony's stash room (it might be a floor if we are being honest, I would with his resources). I am salivating just imaginging the AMOUNT of yarn Tony must have collected, of all colours and types. Just, please. I would love you even more if you decide this prompt worthy~~
> 
> I'm surprised I haven't written more knitting Tony tbh.

Yarn Over Heels

 

Natasha had been investigating her new home when she stumbled into it. The room was gigantic, cube shelves covering the walls. Every single shelf had balls of yarn in it, starting with red in one corner and spreading in a circular rainbow of yarns, except for the few columns of shelves that were filled with needles, hooks, counters of some sort?

 

Natasha felt nervous for a reason she couldn’t explain. Perhaps because this room felt deeply personal? That the person who had set it up had taken time to organize it just right?

 

She stayed just long enough to tuck a gun under some soft yarn before she left. Each room needed at least one weapon hidden in it.

 

.-.-.-.

 

“Why would you ever need this in my stash?” Tony complained, shoving the gun into her hands. “You can use literally anything in there as a weapon. The straight needles can be used to stab people and the circular needles can be used as garrotes. My double-pointed needles can be used in close combat. And if your attacker is allergic to wool, he’s gonna be in for a bad time.”

 

Natasha stared at him, agape.

 

“…What’s your favorite color?” he asked after a moment.

 

She blinked slowly at the non sequitur. “…I don’t have one.”

 

“That’s sad,” Tony said, turning away from her. “You make me sad. I’ll pick one for you.”

 

“Why?” she asked, but he was already walking away.

 

.-.-.-.

 

A month later, Tony presented her with an olive green beret and matching cowl. He also presented her with olive green [mittens](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimages4-e.ravelrycache.com%2Fuploads%2Fheatherxxll%2F162455002%2FIMG_9505_medium2.jpg&t=MjhlZjI5OTA0YTU0NGFlNjIxMTBiNDI4ZGQ5MTU3ZTlkZjhiNWFhNSxNVGJkUGZLbw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ao73gbl5zrbF_OPdtsA4l1Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Freioka.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157589092310%2Fohhh-you-wrote-the-knitting-tony-story-ive&m=1) that had ‘cold as fuck’ knitted in white on them. She adored them. They were perfect for the New York winter that was coming upon them.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Clint had come upon The Yarn about two weeks after he’d moved in. He had, of course, stolen some of the larger, softer balls to put in his nest.

 

He screamed when he found someone in his nest, because he was almost certain that no one knew he practically lived in them.

 

“These are my vents,” Tony informed him, gathering the yarn. “And this is my yarn. This is an alpaca blend. It’s  _expensive._ ”

 

“But it’s so soft,” Clint complained. “Perfect for a nest.”

 

“It’s expensive  _because_  it’s soft. They are mine.” Tony gave him a long, inscrutable look. “…You really do like the color purple, don’t you?”

 

The blond rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

 

“I will remember this,” Tony informed him, and crawled away with all the yarn.

 

Clint stared after him. That had sounded weirdly ominous.

 

.-.-.-.

 

“Here,” Tony said, shoving a large blanket into Clint’s arms. “Take care of this. If it needs washing, let me know, and I’ll wash it for you because you’ll only ruin it.”

 

“What?” Clint said, and then, “Why?” He opened the blanket and gaped. It was the alpaca yarn he’d had in his nest, only this was purple instead of off-white. “Did you dye this yourself?!”

 

“Of course,” Tony scoffed. “I do everything.”

 

Clint was actually pretty impressed with the work. He carefully put it in his nest, and made sure to always fold it out of the way when he was eating.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Tony had to come rescue Bruce because he got lost after a thirty-seven hour working binge and had somehow trapped himself in the Stash Room.

 

“How did you do this?” he asked when he found Bruce sitting in a corner, clutching a skein of wool sock yarn.

 

“Help,” Bruce said. “I’m lost. The room is a circle.”

 

Tony helped heave him to his feet. “The room is a rectangle.”

 

“It’s a rainbow.”

 

“Where are your glasses?”

 

“Am I dead? Is this hell?”

 

“My stash is  _not_  hell!” Tony exclaimed, offended, as he led the man out of the room.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Bruce appeared in his lab after sleeping for twelve hours. “I think I stole this?”

 

“Aw,” Tony cooed, taking the skein of yarn from him. “Yeah, but you brought it back, so it’s okay.”

 

“I’m sorry I thought I was in hell,” the other man offered shyly. “You seemed upset.”

 

Tony grabbed his shoulders. “I’m gonna make something for you. You’ll like it because you can actually use it.”

 

Bruce frowned. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

Tony gave him a tiny shake. “I know. I’m doing it because I want to.”

 

“Oh. Well. Thank you,” Bruce said, smiling a little.

 

.-.-.-.

 

 “Try this on,” Tony ordered, and then Bruce’s shoe was off.

 

“Why?” Bruce asked, but his shoe was already off so he just went with it.

 

Tony said nothing but ‘another two inches’ before he was gone, ripping off whatever he’d put on his foot. Bruce stared after him.

 

“…Why are your shoe and sock on the ground?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m not really sure,” Bruce answered honestly. “But saying Tony was involved actually answers a lot, doesn’t it?”

 

The blond nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

 

.-.-.-.

 

“Socks,” Tony said, throwing them at him. The noise Bruce made in alarm as he tried to catch them was hilarious. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Thank you,” Bruce replied, finally holding them up. When he saw the green hands and ‘Hulk Smash!’ knitted into the sides, he asked, “Did you design this yourself?”

 

Tony nodded, smug. “Yes.”

 

“They’re adorable. I hope I don’t turn into the Hulk while wearing them,” he said sincerely.

 

Tony whipped out a giant pair of socks that had a pair of glasses and a speech bubble that just said ‘no’ in it. “Hulk will have his own socks to take care of so he’ll give you time to take yours off.”

 

“How did you—” Bruce began, then decided he didn’t really want to know. “Is that how you see me? Glasses and the word no?”

 

“I still think you should let me make a miniature black hole,” the brunet began.

 

Bruce sighed. “ _No._ ”

 

“Aw, I should have made them italic,” Tony whispered, disappointed with himself.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Thor found the Stash Room by accidentally smashing through a wall with Mjolnir.

 

“My apologies, Man of Iron,” he said contritely as the man screamed and tried to get all of his yarn to safety, away from the debris of the wall and shelves. “I thought mayhaps the wall was solid.”

 

“My Merino!” Tony wailed.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Thor went to Asgard and returned with an entire twenty pounds of golden fleece. Tony screamed and gathered as much of it as he could into his arms.

 

“Is… is this a good scream?” he asked Natasha awkwardly.

 

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Yeah? Given the context, I’m going with yes.” She watched the brunet bury his face in the fleece. “Can you even make your own yarn?”

 

Tony whipped his head up to sneer at her. “Of course. I do everything.”

“That’s a lovely hat, Thor,” Clint said when he saw the gold cat-eared beanie the god was wearing. He was only slightly jealous.

 

“The Man of Iron fashioned it for me,” Thor said, grinning. “It seems my gift was proper recompense for knocking down part of his building.”

 

Clint stared at him silently because all the responses that came to mind were not necessarily kind.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Steve and Bucky wandered into the room after working out. Bucky had asked about it because he’d never been inside it, Steve had checked that it wasn’t locked, and they’d waltzed right in.

 

Tony stared at them, one hand full of cashmere and the other reaching for a second skein.

 

“…Hi,” Steve said, trying not to stare at all of the yarn and failing.

 

Bucky reached out to touch some pink yarn. He yelped when Tony slapped his hand away. “Ow!”

 

“Don’t you touch my muskox with your dirty hands,” Tony hissed, glaring at him. “It is worth more than your life.”

 

They stared at him for a moment before Steve asked, “How much is one of those balls worth?”

 

“I bought these for one hundred and eight dollars for each skein,” Tony answered coldly.

 

Bucky quickly tucked his hands under his arms to keep from touching anything, horrified.

 

“Why?” Steve said before he could stop himself.

 

“It’s the warmest, most luxurious fibers in the world. The Eskimos use it.” He pointed at the door, scowling. “Don’t come back until you’re clean.”

 

“I’m sort of terrified at how ready he looks to kill us,” Bucky whispered as they fled.

 

Steve nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Who knew that yarn was that expensive, though?”

 

.-.-.-.

 

Tony rushed into the living room with a tape measure. “Put your arms up!”

 

“Why?” Steve asked, even as he lifted his arms obediently.

 

Tony threw the tape measure around his chest. “…Unreal,” he murmured, then turned and began kicking Bucky lightly in the shin. “You too! You too!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and lifted his arms with a sigh. “Do you ever calm down?”

 

“What the fuck,” Tony said to the tape measure, then left as quickly as he’d come without a word of explanation.

 

“…He has two speeds,” Clint explained to their stunned faces. “A mile a minute and stopped.”

 

“Sometimes I can slow him down to half a mile a minute,” Natasha added, not looking up from her book. “It’s hard, though.”

 

Steve stared at her. “…Sometimes, he frightens me.”

 

“All the times, he frightens me,” Bucky muttered, looking down at his chest and wondering what was wrong with it that Tony had said ‘what the fuck.’

 

.-.-.-.

 

“You both have tree trunks for bodies!” Tony exclaimed angrily, throwing the sweaters he’d made at them. “And don’t even get me started on your fucking biceps!”

 

“Oh, thank you, Tony,” Steve said, holding up his dark blue sweater. There was a gray star in the center. “This was really nice.”

 

“I’m always nice!”

 

Bucky held his sweater up. It was a mirror of Steve’s, except his was red instead of blue. “Ah, that’s what the measuring was for.”

 

“There is always a reason behind the things I do!”

 

Natasha snorted. “Not always good.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Well, no, but they are reasons. By the way I’m going to be gone all weekend. I’m going on a yarn crawl.”

 

Clint stared at him. “…Like… like a bar crawl, except… for  _yarn?_ ”

 

“Yes, exactly that,” the brunet replied.

 

“…Do you have room for more yarn?” Steve asked, genuinely curious.

 

Tony stared at him like he’d grown an extra head. “Why do you think that’s my only stash? That’s  _The_  Stash, not the whole stash.”

 

“I’m going to faint,” Bucky said.


End file.
